To love a monster (a slenderman story)
by pshattuck
Summary: 14 years ago slenderman found a human friend, now that human mite be the love of his afterlife
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1. In the beginning

(14 years ago)

She was a small little girl who I had followed around for a while now, she didn't t have a lot of friends in kindergarten and wasn't like any other 7 year old she was different. I chose one day to finally approach her when she was all alone in the backyard, I walked out and stood above her she stopped in her tracks and looked at me.

"hello their child, how are you?", her eyes grew wider each second that she looks at me, I braced myself for her screaming in fear of me and running away.

"Wow mister you are really tall, what s your name" the little girl said to me smiling and looking at me as if she sees something like me every day. "Mister ..what s your name"I was so surprised at this I didn't know what to do after this.

" I'm the Slenderman but you can call me Slendy if you wish child" I said to her she had something special about her I have never notice in any other children I have seen in a long time.

"My name is Diana, but do you want to play ball with me or swing we have a really nice swing?" she said to me pointing at the swing that was tied onto a tree branch.

"I would love to swing with you my dear" Diana" she giggled and dragged me to the swing.

"Umm could you push me mister Slendy?" she ask me trying to use the swing herself Of course I will my dear

It felt like hours in silent as I pushed her on the swing it was strange for me to be pushing a little girl on a swing, i mean think about it Zalgo's job he had given me was to capture human children and bring them to him to create proxy s for his army

"so do you have any friends Slendy?" Diana asked.

"Well...I...no I don't Diana." I told her truthfully, she jumped out of the swing and gave me a sadden look on her face.

" I don t have a lot of friends ether, would you be my friend slendy?" It took me awhile to think about it, if Zalgo ever found out who knows what he would do to me or to her. But it felt like that no matter the consequences I wanted to help her.

"Sure I can be your friend Diana" I told her and once she heard that she tears up and ran to hug me

"thank you" is all she said I placed a hand an her head and wiped the tears from her eyes

"no thank you"

The first few months was the happiest months I had in a long, long time, our plan was after school as her parents were fixing dinner I would sneak in her yard and we would play ball, swing, or a tea party... once in a while. However when she turned 8, things have took a turn for the worst for the both of us, I found out when I went to her house when her parents left her with a babysitter that just talked to her boyfriend on the phone.

"Hello there my dear" I said as I walked in her back yard but I saw that she was crying tears were rolling down her face as she looked at me "Diana what s wrong, is everything ok" she started to shake her head no quickly.

"My...my...parents said that were... Moving in a few days" she said trying to talk a single sentence due to her crying so much, to be honest I was upset about this as well.

"Did they tell you why?" I asked

Th... they said that...that daddy has... . Got... an important . job to do for work in a place called Atlanta" she wiped her eyes and snot was dripping from her nose.I grabbed the handkerchief that I kept in my jacket pocket and handed it to the crying Diana.

" It will be ok my dear maybe Atlanta won t be so bad" the truth is that day, I had bad news for my little friend as well.

"Will you still come see me you said that you can go anywhere you wanted to right slendy?" what Diana just asked me made my immortal heart sank.

"Di...Diana I need to tell you something" I had to tell her and I had to tell her now.

"Slendy?" she looked at me new tears starting to fall as she looked at me

"you remember what I told about my boss, well he's sending me on a new assailment and I won't be able to see you due to that my new student has to stay with me at all hours of the day" Diana looked like she when from sadness to depression.

"Wh...what?" She said as she wiped her eyes with my handkerchief "can't you just sneak way and come see me in Atlanta once in a while" she asked I lowered my head to ashamed to be hurting this little girl.

"I' m afraid not if my student starts to wonder about it, and if zalgo finds out about you, I... just can't risk having you getting hurt worse, a lot worse than your hurting now" I told her, I wasn't even supposed to have a human as a friend It was forbidden in my line of work.

Diana was upset she ran in her house crying, I didn't hear from her for the last week before she moved, and before I was stuck being some newbie's mentor for the next few years. I watched her at a distance I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't see her leave when her parents called her to get ready to leave I noticed that she had something in her hand I looked close to see it was my handkerchief that I let her use. She saw me in the watching her, she smiled with a few tears in her eyes and wave good bye to me. That was the very last time I saw her who knows if she remembers me at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

13 years later

"That s it Jeff I am going to kill you" I screamed at the white skinned black haired teen that was running away from me I teleported in front of him stopping Jeff dead in his tracks.

" you don t have the guts Slendy" my tentacles shot out of my back and pinned him to the ground.

"Only my friends call me that, and if you ever mess with me again I will show you the meaning of pain" Jeff laugh at my remark

"I never knew you had any friends and I m surprised with that cranky attitude that you even had any friends" I let him go and I started for the door.

"Hey!" Jeff said "were the hell are you going" I didn't answer him and I left the house and closed the door behind me.

I knew I would get in trouble for leaving Jeff alone due to him being the student that I was stuck teaching all these years now and he still never got better at least on Zalgo standers. But I can t stand him and I needed to get out of there however he has drove me crazy for the past 13 years and he had just giving me a reason to leave my own house and just take a breather. But I could really use a good kill or something to relive the stress.

"Oh man I heard" someone say, I looked to the voice it was a woman tall, thin, and shimmering short black hair she was grabbing her foot "I can't believe the heel broke off" she said to herself as she took both of her high heel shoes off and started to walk away.

"Walking home alone?" I chuckled to myself "This might be a big mistake you ever made"

I started my hunt For the past 3 blocks I followed this woman and as I did I had the most odd feeling one I have never felt in years, but oh well she turned around.

"hello, is any one there?" she said looking into the darkness.

"Well I better do this quick" I thought, so as she turn back around I teleported in front of her. She froze and her eyes got wider "I'm sorry child but it s time to .." I stopped; it looked like, no it can t be "Diana?"

"Slendy?" she said as we both looked at each other for what seemed like forever "Wow you haven't changed a bit have you Slen?" she finally said to me.

"I know I haven't changed, but look at you your all grown up how old are now?" I couldn't help but ask she had just turned 8 years old when I last saw her, and now she looked like she was ether in collage or had a very successful career, and oh how beautiful she had gotten all these years.

"' I'm 21 now Slendy, its been a long time since we seen each other last hu?" she said, it was quiet for a few moments we both had no idea what to say because we each had 13 years to catch each other up on. "Sooooo...are you busy tonight?" she asked.

"No I m not busy" at that moments when I looked into her dark green eyes I forgot everything, my stress, my troubles, Jeff. She reached her hand out to mine and gave me a happy smile.

"Well let's go somewhere shall we?" she asked, I took her hand knowing that I would trusted her, even with my own immortal life.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

At her apartment

I followed Diana for the next few blocks until she took me to an apartment complex, she stopped and motion me to follow her to the fire escape "up here, hurry".

"Alright why not use the front door?" I asked her as we went up the fire escape "

it s because of miss dippy the owner , looks throw her peephole to see who comes in here until 3 in the morning, I just don t want her to see you" Diana told me

She stopped to what I'm guessing was her apartment window and started to open it. "Are you coming?" she asked going throw the window. I nodded and followed her into her apartment.

It was small only a bed room and bathroom the living room and kitchen were just one room.

"So this is where you live Diana?" I said to her as she grabbed a bottle and two glasses.

"yeah you could say it s my home sweet home , anyway I hope that you like wine" she said as she sat on the couch and patting the empty spot motioning me to sit next to her.

I sat down "Of course I can drink anything" I told her, she poured a glass and handed it to me as she poured hers. "So what have you done in the past years" I asked her taking a sip of wine.

"Well...after my family moved I went to 1st grade had no friends at all, however graduated high school with all 90's" she stopped taking a drink "Then I went to collage made friends with my dorm-mates, and now I work as a author"

I was amazed to hear her an author, and looking at the apartment I would never had guess. "That's wonderful; I m glade that you been doing well" Diana gave me a smile and downed her wine.

"At least that makes two of us" she said sarcastically,

"what do you mean by that?" I asked her. She poured more wine in both of our glasses

"let's just say that my father thinks that writing is a waste of time and I never heard from him or my mother once I moved back here" I was angry hearing her say that.

"who would not be proud of their child being successful?" I asked taking another drink, Diana shrugged

"who knows, so what have you been up to all these years" she asked me nudging my shoulder.

I looked at her remembering about Jeff, "I'm still tutoring the same monster that I was assigned 13 years ago, apparently he was human as well" I saw that Diana was interested in what I had to say which was far different then what I have been used to for a while.

"Wow is he that bad at his job or somthing" she said giggling at what I said

"no he does a fantastic killer but, he s just irresponsible you probably heard him, Jeff the killer."

"No way you, know Jeff the killer" she said, she got up and grabbed two books from a shelf and brought it back to the couch and showed me. "My third bestseller was about him, see?"

I looked at the book the cover said Work of Pure Evil: the many killings of Jeff the killer by, Diana Flame I looked in the book she had every fact, every witness stories; she had everything about him in the book.

"My, my you must have done a lot of research to write this" I told her being very impressed.I looked at the other book she brought back with her

"now that is my #1 bestseller, as well as the story that started my career" I looked at it and then at the titled Friend from the Woods I looked at her then back at the book "It's says its fiction but everything in that book holds our past in it."

"Wow this is amazing" I told her she just looked at me and smiled

"Yeah well I missed you, I wrote this for a school project, then later my manager saw it after my first three books and told me to get it published."If I had a face I would be smiling at her, however she didn't mind me hugging her but I looked over her shoulder and that's when I saw at the clock hanging on the wall.

"It s that late, I m sorry Diana I need to go, if I m late Jeff will turn my mansion into a party house"

"Alright" she gave me a faint smile "I hope tonight won't be the last time I get to see you" she got up and her arms stretched and wrapped around my neck and rested her head on my chest.

"It won't be I promise"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: I understand if you want to leave?

Last night mad me the happiest creature in this world or any other world, Diana somehow manage to give me one reason to trust a human, and only one human and that was her. i had to see her again, she was like a drug to me that I could not get enough of.

"Good morning Jeff" I said to him as he left the teen looked at me like i was some sort of stranger "ok who are you and what have you done with slenderman"

I shrugged at him as I walked into the kitchen to get my morning coffee; even we monsters need something to wake us up in the morning. "It's me Jeff, I'm just in a good mood today that's all" Jeff gave off a sarcastic laugh "since when are you in a good mood" I ignored his comment and walked to the table thinking of what me and Diana would do the next time we meet.

That afternoon I had nothing to do Jeff was playing Xbox or whatever type of game system he would stare at for next 5 hours until it was time for him to do his field test...again!.

So without anything to do I just roamed around the woods near town, so if I did see Diana we could talk if she had the time"

"Hey Slendy" I looked over to were the voice came from it was Diana right beside me smiling. "Diana, how did yo..." she places a finger on my empty face to were my mouth would be. " did you forget the picnic that we planned for this morning before you left last night" she said.

"Picnic?"

-Flashback-

"It won't I promise"

I downed the rest of the wine and headed out the window but stopped and looked back at Diana "you know we should have a picnic in the morning"

She smiled seeing that the wine took a toll of me "ok where"

"At that place...what you humans call...a... park that's it". I said to her and stumbled down her fire escape and back to my mansion.

-End of flash back-

"Oh man how much wine did i drink last night" she giggled at me, "come on, i got away to make it up to you"

...

"soooo, where are we going" she asked me,

"We're almost there" I told her as I had her follow me deeper and deeper into the woods

I stopped at a few bushes that were too tall for Diana to look over "were her" I told her, she seemed to think I was joking as she looked at the bushes

"Umm there nice bushes"

"Well.." I said to her and moved one of the bushes a little so she could see the cave that was hiding behind the shrub, it was filled with water with a small patch of land at the center, the cave had a small opening at the top were light shined and aluminate the water.

"oh wow...this is...is...amazing" Diana told me in amazement as she saw the blue and white lights seem to dance onto the caves wall.

"I come here when I want to be alone, this is the only place were I could find beauty in the world of darkness" she looked at me and smiled, my heart skipped a beat and I felt an emotion that I have never felt before in my life. And I couldn't say anything I could only look into her green eyes.

I snapped out of this trance when I heard something coming towards us all that I could think was that one of the monsters would find us and would report this to Zalgo, i turned ready to fight I was not going to lose Diana again, but as I turned I saw...a rabbit.

"Wow easy there I don't think that bugs bunny's going to hurt you" she said "what's wrong"

I shrugged "its nothing" I picked her up and started to walk her to the small island that was surrounded by water in the cave; I didn't want her to get wet.

"Thank you Slendy" she said to me as I set her on the green grass, she looked around the cave her eyes filled with happiness and bliss "how often do you come here" she asked

"About 2, 3 times a week" I told her as I sat down beside her "that many, how come" she asked me with a concern look on her face.

"well I bet you heard story's that say I'm a killer and that I do what do for fun it right" I told her almost ashamed to even have said that about myself.

"I have" she said

"Well I'm not...I mean I am but….. I...look. after I started to work or zalgo 200 years ago I need to kill for him, I have no choice to kill" I am afraid to continue of what would she think of me "not only that but I need to meet a quota for zalgo ...that why I come here to forget of what I haft to do" there was a pause for what seemed like hours to me i could even look at her at that moment. "I understand if you want to leave"

"You know" she started "what if I don't want to leave"

"What" I said shocked at what she said

"I don't want to leave Slendy, even if you kill people I don't care, you were my only friend I ever had and you never killed me" she reached into her pocket and handed me an old white cloth it was. It was my handkerchief that I gave her as a little girl.

"You...you kept this" I chuckled "after all those years" I unfolded it to see that there was a and old handmade doll...it..it looked like me.

"I made that the day I got upset and ran into the house as a little girl, I didn't talk to you because I thought you were mad at me doing that" she held my hand again " I made that so I could feel like you were with me no matter where I went"

I felt something wet slide down my face I wiped it to see, that it was tears "slendy are you alright your crying" she asked

Crying? How could I be? I have never cried before even when Diana left all those years ago I was saddened but I never cried but these tears were not of sadness.

"To be honest" I said "I've never been so happy"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: A test that gave him fear

Diana and I stayed in the cave until sunset, I knew I had to get going before Jeff is done playing his video games and would haft to get ready for his field test, but as more as I thought about it, I didn't want to.

"Sorry slendy but I need to get home" she said as she looked at her watch "I have a meeting tomorrow for my new book"

"Alright I need to get back as well." I told her I picked her up and walked her out of the cave so she wouldn't get wet; I took her home as far as I can while humans were still roaming around town.

"Thank you slendy" she stretched up and kissed me on the cheek "today was a great day"

I turned ready to head back home "wait" Diana said

I stopped "yes"

She reached into her pocket again and handed me what humans call a cell phone on the back had the symbol of the circle with the x at the center carved into it. "I remember you said that you can use electronics if that symbol was on it"

"Yes I remember to but what do you want me to do with this" I asked her

"So we can call each other silly" she told me "I already have it programed, and my number is on it, also speed dial is 5683 just put that in and hit the green button to call me"

I nodded, then the two of use walked away in opposite directions.

…..

As I walked back to the mansion I thought of today the cave, the talk ...the kiss. Why did today gave me such a different feeling, could this be love, I don't know if it was but this feeling was amazing and I hope that it never went away.

"There you are where the hell have you been?" I looked up to see Jeff on the porch of the mansion impatiently waiting.

"I went out for a while, I'm your mentor not your babysitter" I told him he did not seemed pleased with that comment.

"Well you know that I can't go and take my field test until I get the ok" he said sounding awfully pissed of "so give me the god damn ok"

"Fine" I told him "The sooner you leave the sooner you're going to fail again" he ignored me and ran off into the night

"Masky" I said as one of my proxies came towards me.

"Ye…yes sir" the white masked brown hair man looked at me.

"Get me one of the books that I brought home last night" I ordered, he ran off and handed me one of the books Diana gave me, it's not one she wrote but she highly suggested it.

"Do you need anything" Masky asked

"No thank you" I said to him and sat down in the library and began to read, the book was called Sunday at Tiffany's from someone named James Patterson I believe, I usually never read books that humans read but this was an amusing one. It was about a girl whose imaginary friend left her on her birthday, then the two met again when she was older, sounds familiar doesn't it.

"Oh Diana you always had a way to make things sound ironic" I said to myself as a closed the book and drifted off to sleep in the chair.

…..

I woke up suddenly as I heard the sound of piano music and a voice "if I could find assurance to leave you behind I know that my better half would fade"

I looked around as the song kept playing and I looked to see it was from the phone Diana gave me I saw her name and a photo of her was on the little screen I pushed the green button and answered.

"Hello?" I said

"Oh thank god, slendy there's someone here in the apartment" I was Diana and she sounder frighten.

"Do you know who it is" I asked her

"All I can see is long black hair, white skin and hoody….wait, oh my god slendy I think it's…." the phone shut off but I ran out of the mansion and to town as fast as I could because I knew.

Jeff was at Diana's


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: He finds out.

I have never ran for anything as fast as I did to get to Diana before she came into contacted with Jeff's blade. I could see her apartment building this fear I was feeling clouded up my mind I could not think clearly I manage to teleport into her apartment as I saw Jeff had a hold of her with one hand and his blade into the other.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER" I yelled, my tentacles shot out of my back and one stabbed Jeff in the wrist that caused him to let Diana go.

My tentacles were swirling around the room with the anger I felt when I saw him trying to killing her. I saw the blood dripping off his hand and to the tiled floor. He stared at me with surprise and madness.

"What's the matter" Jeff said with a pissed off tone in his voice "you want this kill all to yourself, well you can't have it"

Just then Jeff jolted at me blade in hand I dodged it doing my best to see were Diana was so she was not caught in the cross fire. I made my move by trying to pin him to the floor so he would come down but he just keep trying to slash at me again and again cutting my suit and skin my think black blood was all over his knife and all over the floor; he swung at me one last time I managed to wrap my tentacles around his legs causing him to trip, he hit his head on the small stand and knocked himself out cold.

"Is he dead" I saw Diana her looking at Jeff afraid he would get back up and kill her right then and there.

I looked at her now all cut up and bloody "no he just unconscious" I grabbed my right arm in pain even if I am immortal the weapon from another monster actually will damage or even kill me.

"Let me help you slendy" she said to me eyeing all of cuts that was made by Jeff's blade.

"First we should tie him up just in case he wakes up" I told her, she went to her down her fire escape and came back shortly with some rope and started to wrap his wrist tightly together then did the same to his ankles.

"Now" she said looking at me "let me fix that suit for you"

….

About a half an hour had passed, Diana cleaned my wounds and dressed them, and then gave me a towel to wrap around my waist while she fixed my suit, oh I hope Jeff dose not wake up if he does I will be so humiliated. However life has never been kind to me and I was sitting in Diana's small living room still in nothing but the towel and boxers and Jeff started to wake up.

"Well now slenderman" he said holding back his laughter "did you get some tonight"

Just them Diana came in with my suit with a smile on her face "here you go slendy all repaired" but her smile started to dim a little as her and Jeff stared at one another for what seemed like hours.

"What the fuck!" Jeff finally said "Slendy this bitch better be one of your proxies"

Diana picked Jeff up by the hood of his hoodie and slapped him across the face "ok one I am not a bitch and two I'm an not a proxy"

"Diana" I said trying not to laugh at Jeff after she slapped him "maybe I should take him back to the mansion"

"Slenderman, what the hell is going on" Jeff started to struggle finally noticing that he was tied up, I pointed my tentacles at him

"Here's the deal ok, I'll have Diana untie you if you swear you won't hurt her or I will kill you and to hell what zalgo says."

He nodded "fine but could you put your suit back on"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: the agreement

(Diana's pov)

I watched as slendy grabbed his suit and headed to my bathroom I wish Jeff wasn't here because. For some reason I liked seeing slendy in his boxers. What am I saying I need to get this thought out of my mind, I do love him but what would happen if he didn't feel the same.

"You got a thing for tall guy don't you" Jeff said now remembering that he was here

"What do you mean?" I said to him not trying to show him I was blushing

Jeff gave a smart ass smirk "come on I saw that look that gave him that look when he headed to the bathroom, you like him don't you"

I felt like I was blushing even more now that he said that it was like he read me like a book "I…I…ma…maybe…"

He chuckled a bit seeing that I he was right "don't worry" he started "your secrets safe with me, to be honest I haven't seen slenderman that pissed since we first met of course there was a fire involved."

"You're ok with this, you just tied to fucking kill me a moment ago" I said to him now a little surprised how fast he turned from psycho killer, to just acting like a normal smug elder teen"

"Well heck if slendy is protecting a human then there's something about the human that means something to him, I mean he didn't turn you into a proxy" he said to me "by the way how long had you known him"

I looked to see slendy outside the bathroom door, suit on just standing there quietly. "Oh shit" I thought to myself "how long has he been there? Did he hear what Jeff and I were talking about? Oh man what If he never wants to see me again"

"Diana" he said "could you please untie Jeff"

I nodded and did what he was told

"If you want to know Jeff, her and I knew one another for a long time" I could breathe again thinking that he must only heard the last part of the conversation after he said that.

…

An hour pasted as both slendy and I told Jeff our past experience with one another he seemed to get it, but I have no idea it was hard to tell with the forever smile on his face.

"Jeff you must promise me that you won't tell any of your comrades about Diana, or zalgo for that matter" he said to the teen now feeling worried

"And what's in it for me" Jeff said now just acting like a real asshole

"The next human you kill for your test, I'll pass you" slendy said to him

I added to the agreement "and I know who you can kill"

"Oh really…..who?" Jeff said standing in front of me staring at me with the eyes that never close

"my ex- boyfriend he doesn't live far from here 37 marblewood dr. you can't miss him ether he's looks like he takes steroids all the time" I told him as he paused for the moment to think of the offer that we gave to him"

"You two got a deal, well I'm of make sure I have a passing announcement for tomorrow slendy." Jeff grabbed his knife and left throw the fire escape.

It was quiet for a moment just me and him I guessed we had no idea what to say to one another, strange we only seen one another twice and but still even hanging out with each other when I was a kid it was never this quiet before.

"So do you as Jeff puts it have a thing for me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8:

the truth will set love free

(Slenderman POV)

Diana gave one of her "oh no" looks she had when I would know something she didn't want me to know about. "well" I said "are you going to answer"

"I...I ...slen" she stuttered trying to find the right words to say in this predicament she was having

"Diana" I reached out to her she looked into were my eyes would be.

"If I tell you would you hate me, would you leave, and never see me again" she said tears filling up her eye and sliding down her cheeks.

"no Diana I won't, just tell me" I grabbed her hand in reassurance "because... I feel the same way " I could feel her mussels eased after I said those words.

"you...you lo...ve love me too?" she said, I nodded

"yes...yes I do, I mean...when I saw you all grown up I had a strange feeling. I didn't know what it was at first but tonight when you called I...I think I know what that feeling was" I grabbed her other hand and dragged her closer to me "I love you Diana, and I promise to always protect you"

Diana didn't say a word she just slowly went closer to my non existing face and gave me a kiss were my lips would be, it was a long and amazing kiss I felt like no matter how long time pasted me, as long as we were together it never mattered.

"Slendy, I love you to, will our love really work" she said to me once her lips left mine.

"I don't know really" I told her, finally coming back to reality, remember what i was and what Zalgo would do if he ever found out, but it didn't matter to me. I needed her my mind felt so much clearer now. lowered myself to return the first kiss "but. we. can. try"

...

(Diana's Pov)

Last night I slept better than I have had in years knowing that Slenderman and I shared the same feelings with one another, I could hear the sound of two cardinals chirp on my fire escape it was nice to hear birds on this chilly fall morning. It made it all the better, I walked by my radio and turned it on as I walked to the kitchen to make coffee as the man on the radio did his normal morning routine.

"welcome to 24.7 the WOODS with your greatest hits, along with your local news and weather, and here's you perky news woman Tina Grove, How's everything in our little town today Tina"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I listened to the report.

"Well John it seemed that another murder has taken place today as 23 year old Tony Griffin was found stabbed repeatedly in his home on 37 Maplewood dr. along with a message written in blood on the victims wall that said "GO TO SLEEP, now you better pass me" police have no idea what last part of the message means but the three letter phrase indicated that Jeff the killer is still at large"

the report stopped with the typical dramatic music, and then played it first song of the day, ironically it was Better Together by Jack Johnson as the song played I felt two long white arms wrap around me. I looked over to see Slendy, he must of just woken up he was still in his boxers he lowered his head and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said to him giggling "how did you sleep?"

He chuckled a little now slightly rocking me back and forth in his arms. "I haven't slept that good in years."

**hey sorry this chapter was so short I hope you like it. and pleas R&R I would like to know how the story is coming along also I will be adding more chapters to this soon as well as fixing up the first chapters so there a lot more easier to read for others (the first ones were typed with notepad and I'm bad at spelling and grammar) so I hope you enjoy the story so far, bye :).**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

After party

(Slenderman pov)

After having breakfast with my dear Diana I decide to head back to the house and when I got there I could not believe it.

"What the hell happened here" I screamed looking at my mansion covered in party streamers balloons and what looked like enough confetti to cover all of New York city for three new year parties. I walked in to see almost every monster Jeff knew such as rake, BEN, BoB, Tails doll, and even Masky and Hoodie for god sake...passed out everywhere on my floor that's when I saw Jeff he was the only one still up it holding an ice pack to his head.

"JEFF WHAT HE..." he stopped me by putting his hand up trying to shoo me away, "please keep it down I have a hangover from hell here"

"what did you do to my house?" I said in an angered whisper

"what does it look like Sherlock I was celebrating" Jeff said lifting the ice pack from his head and gave me a smug little smirk "Wait... you just got home, what did you and that human had a little fun under her sheets"

"no, she just let me stay the night that's all, and that "human" her name is Diana" I said to him now a little pissed.

"whatever" Jeff said getting up "Alright boys get your asses up you don't haft to go but you can't stay here." just like that everyone got up groaning and left the house.

"Wow...that..uh..was fast" I said really shocked about how they all just got up and left.

"eh, I told them that they can crash here but once I say time to go it's time to go, I wanted you in a good mood so sign the final papers for my final graduation." he said

"Pick up the garbage out side and I'll get right on it"

...

(Diana's POV)

"good morning miss Flame" my assistant Gia said to me as I walked into my office, if you don't already know the one thing that kept this small city alive are two things the radio station and the all star talent element and publication agency tower or known as the ASET building.

"it was fine Gia, how's your life?" I asked her stetting down my bag and turning my computer on.

" good, Greg and I go to the wedding planners after work today." she said to me as i started typing up the first draft of my latest book. "you should try to settle down find a good man like Greg"

"short, nerdy, and likes to listen to boy bands, sorry but that's not my type" I joked to her, Greg was a nice guy just different, but her and him always looked like they were in love so I respected that but as her best friend since collage I like to tease her about her past boyfriends and now her new fiancé.

"oh..my god Diana is...is that a hickey" she said to me pointing at a small bruise on my neck.

"oh crap I forgot about that" I thought to myself "god dame it Slendy I told you not the neck"

"It is a hickey, oh my god your seeing someone aren't you" Gia said to me now with a pleased smile along with her "about time" look she gave people

"Don't you have work to do" I told her trying to change the subject

"yes I do, you haft to return a call that you missed due to you leaving early yesterday" she said giving me a sticky note with a number on it.

"thank you" I said but then she stopped and turned to me

"And don't think your off the hook, I'm going to know who gave you that hickey and you're not leaving this building until I know." Gia told me and left the room

I took out my small mirror I kept in my bag to see how bad this hickey really looked, and low and behold there it was to the side it was almost dead center on my neck.

"dame it Slendy" I said to myself "it's going to take a ton of make up to cover it up"

However the more I looked at it the more it reminded me of last night the safety, and happiness I felt while I was in his arms I was lost in my thoughts of not only a friend but my lover.

I snapped out of my trance as I heard the my office phone ringing, "who is it Gia, I asked her on the speaker phone.

She took a while to answer but soon said, "It's your mother Diana"


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

The parents/ uninvited

(Diana's pov)

"Hey mom" I said after picking up on my end

"Diana, honey how have you been sweetie" my mother began

"I've been good" I told her trying not to mention that this has been the first time in 4 years that the two of us have spoken "how's dad?"

"He's good sweetie, Anyway Gia told me your finally with someone that's great" my mother said to me in a happy pleasing tone

"she did, well i suppose that's payback for joking about her man" i told her giggling a little "well yeah he's...a very special someone to me"

"well now once your father get's back were gonna hop right in the car and drive up there to see this special someone of yours" what she said my heart jump out of my chest almost.

"no no no!" I said in a panic, oh man I got to think of something "he's...he's at a conference for the rest of the week maybe this Saturday would work mom"

"That sound good dear, well I'll see you and your man Saturday goodbye" she said in an excited tone in her voice before hanging up on her end.

What the hell just happened, looks like I'm gonna haft to tell Slendy now.

(Slenderman's POV)

I was now a free "man" you could say I have no students to teach, no worries and no care in the world, so to celebrate, Diana and I were going to have Dinner at her place and then I would be all hers for the night.

I snuck in on the fire escape and watched as Diana was cooking something on the stove, i decided to sneak up and scare her like we did in the old days I was a few feet away and getting ready to use my monstrous scream...

"Don't even think about it Slendy" she said didn't even turn around

"how did you know it was me " I asked as I wrapped my arms around her

"you forgot I have a mirror right there" she pointed at a small mirror she in the small hallway next to the kitchen hat you could see the fire escape window perfectly from where she was cooking .

"ok you go me" I chuckled "what are you cooking it smells good"

"were having a fettuccini Alfredo and fresh baked bread sticks to celebrate your first day of no longer being a mentor, and being a free man. Diana gave me a pleasant smile and handed me some plates "but could you set the table for me"

I chuckled and headed to the small table in her living room and set the table looking around thinking, that this... were Diana lived every day in this small cramped apartment. I wonder if there's a way for her to move out and find someplace bigger...maybe came and lived with me.

"Welcome to 27.7 The wood's" I jumped, now snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the loud males voice coming from somewhere I turned to see Diana turning on the radio and smiling.

"sorry to startled you, I just wanted to have music to lighten the mood." she smiled trying to hold back her laughter from her success of startling me. "well get your plate, dinners done"

"About time I'm starving" we both turned to the fire escape to see Jeff standing there grabbing the plate from my hand and went to the kitchen.

"Jeff what are you..." I began to say as I saw Masky and Hoodie follow appeared out of fire escape window "You told my proxies!'

" We'll they are your proxies they have a right to know" Jeff said grabbing a heap of pasta from the pot and slathered it in Alfredo sauce "oh and bob knows too"

"I was really sneaky" I turned again to see bob nudging his head on Diana shoulder.

"BOB, you stay awa..." I stopped to see him in a bliss as Diana scratched his head.

"Hello miss Diana how are you this evening" Masky walked up as said to her she smiled

"I well" she told him "you must be Masky?" the two shook hands and Diana walked over to me.

" Well do you think we have time to talk real quick" Diana said motioning me into her bedroom

"look if this is about..." she stopped me as she shut her bedroom door

"it's not that Slenderman" she said looking at her feet "my parents want to meet you"

"WHAT?!...but how did they know about...how" I did not know what to say

"if it wasn't for the hickey you gave me last night the mite not have found out, anyways i wanted to know if you could find away to make yourself look human" she asked

I shook my head no "sorry Diana, I might be a powerful being but I can't do that"

It was quiet for a few minutes and then Diana snapped her fingers "I got an idea"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

looking human

(Slenderman's POV)

It's been two days after my dinner date with Diana was interrupted so I better fill you in. After the two of us talked about her parents, she allowed Jeff and the other stay for dinner, also BOB told Diana how him being a reject of Zalgo's he had no place to stay.

"You can stay here if you need somewhere to go I know how cold it gets in the winter here" she said with her smile

"Hooray!" he yelled with happiness "Can I be a dog, or a mongoose i like mongooses"

After that BOB has became Diana's apartment pet you might say and the way he chews up mine and Diana's shoes you could mistake him as a obnoxious annoying dog.

And now here we are two days left of the month and beside me being with my Diana, I'm trying to make up my quota for Zalgo.

And there he is.

"HEY...HEY WERE YOU GOING" said my target. His name is Dave Figler, I've been tailing him for the past two days but now he's catching on of my presences, as much as I hate going after such scum of this world it would haft to do to meet my quota for the month.

"COME ON YOU SON OF A BITCH" he screamed flaring his gun in the air trying to find me.

"OH this is so pitiful" I thought then disappeared teleporting behind him running one of my tentacles throw his back seeing the tip of it coming out of his stomach. he turned and looked at me and as he did two tentacles went throw his shoulders he started to scream in pain as I did so.

but I soon silenced him as one more tentacle went throw his skull.

"Hi ya Slendy" BOB yelled a I entered throw the fire escape

"Hello BOB, where's Diana" I asked But I turned to her bedroom door to see her in a read flowing dress, she looked at me and smiled

"do you like it" she said to me speechless of her beauty

"like it? I love it" I said watching her walked to me and wrapped her arms around me

"thanks, BOB helped me pick it out" she said smiling

"I MADE HER PRETTY" BOB yelled out running trying to get a grope hug out of our ordeal.

"Um BOB" Diana said "can you grab the bag out of my room pleas"

"YAY, I'M HELPFUL" BOB smiled that showed his odd jagged teeth

"I still don't know why you let you him stay here" I told her watching him stubble into her room

"Slendy, he doesn't have anywhere to go and he's not that bad once you get to know him" she smiled "Besides I always wanted a pet"

BOB ran to the table and drooped the bag "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" he yelled

"thank you" Diana said taking out a black Fedora, a white scarf and black sunglasses. she handed to me "here put these on"

"UH Diana what are these" I asked her placing the sunglasses on my face

"this is going to be you disguise to blend into our society" she said grabbing the scarf and wrapping it around my neck covering half of my face were a mouth would be.

"I'm not my brother Trender, honey" I told her as she placed the black fedora on my head.

"You still make this look good" she said dragging me to the full body mirror in her room, I looked at myself for a while to be honest it looked pretty good. "speaking of I was wondering...if you were going to introduce me to your brothers, you tell me about them but I never met them."

I looked at her, "I don't know, i wouldn't mind having Trender and Splendor know, but it's Offendy I'm worried about with you"

She stood on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm sure it would be fine" she told me "your staying the night right?"

I nodded

"BOB" she said

"Yeah George!?" He popped his head out of the door.

"Could you sleep on the couch tonight Slendy and I want to be alone" she asked him looking in my eyes wrapping her arms around my neck the best she could.

"OK" BOB answered and shut the door to her bedroom.

**Hello sorry 4 the short chapter. anyways if you guys like the fanfic and is on Deviantart come and enter for a chance to get noticed by entering my fanfic comic contest. Alright i should tell you that the winner will turn my fanfic into a comic that me and my voice actors for the comic dub sereis Creepypasta chronicles will make the comic into a comic dub series, all art rights will go to you along with recognition in the first episode along with links to your DA page to help you get noticed.**

**Just let me know if you're interested at :**


End file.
